Quelques mots Perdus
by Xavaria
Summary: Après avoir choisi de retourner auprès de sa femme, Marian, Robin envoie une lettre à Regina... Regina souffre du manque de Robin après son départ de Storybrooke. Elle lui écrit une dernière lettre... (OutlawQueen/Bonus Dearie)


**Quelques mots Perdus.**

**Note auteur : Au lieu de leur conversation du 401, Robin écrit à Regina pour lui dire qu'il ne choisit pas leur amour mais retourne auprès de Marian.**

« A mon amour,

Ces instants à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre depuis ce qui me semblait être l'éternité. En éveillant mon cœur, tu as donné à mon âme un second souffle, ravivé la flamme qui s'éteignait un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'avais perdu celle qui fût un jour l'amour de ma vie.

Je sais que tu n'en feras rien mais je te demande de me pardonner. Je fais aujourd'hui le choix le plus dur qu'il m'ait été donné de faire.

Je choisi de poursuivre ce qui a commencé il y a si longtemps. Je choisi de rendre à mon fils, sa mère. Je choisi de laisser à mon cœur le droit de revivre ce qu'il a tant aimé vivre, par sécurité ou par lâcheté, à toi d'en décider.

Ce choix est, je le sais, le plus cruel et le plus égoïste qu'un homme est eu à faire. Ne songe pas un seul instant que je ne souffre pas de cette décision. Ce que nous avons vécu en quelques jours est un véritable cadeau dont je chéri le souvenir. Quelques heures avec toi, mon ange, vaut toute une éternité de souffrance et de solitude.

J'ai tant cherché un moyen de sauver nos âmes de la peine qu'occasionnerait cette décision mais, en vain. J'ai tourné et retourné cette énigme dans mon esprit mais les seules réponses que j'ai pu y trouver ne furent que solitude et silence pour nous. Entends-tu siffler le serpent de la passion qui brule en moi ? Je sais que tu tentes de préserver ton cœur depuis la nuit des temps, depuis cette fameuse nuit où tu as tout perdu, le monstre que je suis t'arrache une seconde fois le cœur pour le broyer sous tes yeux.

Comprends-moi, mon amour, comprends ma peine et la difficulté de ce que je fais en ce jour. Comprends mon erreur et nourri moi d'un amour éternel qui nous unira envers et contre tous les temps les plus tumultueux que nous n'aurons jamais à traversés. J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur et remercie les Dieux à chaque instant d'avoir offert à mon royaume la reine que vous êtes, votre Majesté.

Car c'est ce que tu es. Majestueuse. Dangereuse et amoureuse. Pardonnez-moi, ma reine, de ne pas avoir été digne de votre amour si gracieusement et miraculeusement offert. Pardonnez-moi d'être trop lâche pour ne pas accepter ce cadeau. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas couvrir votre corps des plus belles perles, de l'or le plus pur et de mes baisers les plus ardents à cet instant. J'aurai à jamais le gout de vos lèvres sur les miennes et sachez qu'il ne me quittera plus jamais. J'ai gouté à la Fontaine de Jouvence et ai plongé dans le Nirvana grâce à vous.

Tu es et sera à jamais celle que j'ai aimé, j'aime et j'aimerai. Peut-être ne pourrais-je plus jamais te prendre dans mes bras, peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais la chance de voir ton sourire illuminer mes jours, peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais le droit de sentir ton parfum et de contempler la façon dont tu réajuste tes cheveux de ta main… Je suis un fou, fou d'amour d'une femme que je n'aurai jamais le plaisir d'aimer comme mon cœur le voudrait.

Si ce voyage en ton monde m'a appris quelque chose, il m'a appris que où que j'aille tu seras toujours près de moi. Que partout où j'irai tu seras. J'aurai aimé que tu broie mon cœur entre tes mains, j'aurai préféré mourir des mains de mon amour plutôt que te voir t'éloigner de moi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné lorsque tu avais besoin de sentir que j'étais là. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée partir lorsque j'aurai dû te retenir.

Mon cœur panse les blessures de mon âme qui ne te trouve plus, qui te cherche partout autour de moi. Elle tente de se consoler en se disant que jamais je n'aurai sût te combler. Je te l'ai dit, je suis fou. Fou de toi. Je suis fou de penser que je n'aurai pût faire ton bonheur car nous savons que c'est faux. Je suis celui qu'il te faut et tu es celle qui me hante.

J'en veux à la plume de glisser sur le papier et de serrer mon cœur. J'en veux à tes larmes de venir inonder ces mots qui ne méritent pas de recevoir cet autre cadeau de toi. J'ai gardé le poids de ton souvenir dans la paume de ma main, un boulet qui m'étouffera de rancœur jusqu'à ma fin.

Je te laisse partir, mon ange, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Laisse aller la haine et aime à nouveau.

Embrasse la peine et vie pour nous. Aime pour nous parce que moi, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Mon amour, mon ange, mon âme-sœur. Ma seconde chance.

A jamais à toi. »

**Note auteur : Après le départ de Robin dans le 412, Regina ne cesse d'écrire à de fausses adresses sans jamais recevoir de réponses. Jusqu'à cette dernière lettre d'adieu.**

« Mon très cher amour,

Voici un jour de plus qui s'achève sans ta présence à mon côté. Un vide immense en moi qui me coupe le souffle. Encore des mots que tu ne lira probablement jamais. Encore un vœu qui ne sera jamais réalisé et encore une prière qui ne sera jamais entendue.

Il me semble pourtant que c'était hier encore que tu traversais ce mur, celui qui te rend invisible à mes yeux. J'aurai tant aimé que mon cœur t'oublie tout aussi facilement, que tu disparaisses à jamais et que tout ce que nous avons vécu et partagé disparaisse avec toi. Et pourtant… Je souffre et tu me manques. A chaque instant, chaque seconde. Je cherche ton regard dans la pièce tandis que ton parfum embaume les draps qui brûlent encore mes chairs et que mes mains se perdent dans l'air. Car tu n'es plus là.

Malgré moi, je continue à espérer. Je continue à croire que tu reviendras pour moi. Que moi aussi je serais sauvée, un jour, de ce sort qui s'acharne, de cette histoire qui ne tourne pas ses pages et de cette douleur, de cette cicatrice qui me plonge dans la misère et la décadence. Je me sens glisser, je sens mon sang se rependre dans une enveloppe charnelle sans vie. Tu es parti en apportant tout ce qui restait de moi.

Les mots me rongent et se perdent dans le brouhaha de nos souvenirs. Je ne fais plus la différence… Passé, présent et futur. J'ai prié le passé de me faire oublier, j'ai profité du présent sans voir arrivé notre futur brisé et aujourd'hui je pleure une vie que nous n'avons jamais eue, que nous n'aurons jamais.

Le temps, les années passent et les larmes continuent à couler, creusant un peu plus mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je me demande encore comment toutes ces larmes peuvent-elles trouver la force de s'évaporer sous le poids du désespoir quand moi, je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne plus voir que le néant. Je suis figée dans un torrent de haine, les tourments et la douleur ont consumés mon âme avant que le soleil ne se lève et à présent, je vis dans le noir. Seule la lune daigne voir la peur qui reflète mon visage. Je me cache de la lumière du jour qui continue à ne faire qu'ombre, les marches qui annonce ma descente en enfer. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Non, de cette survie.

Avec toi, tout avait un gout de bon vin, sucré et doux avant de devenir amer et rugueux. Je le sens encore glisser dans ma gorge. Une pomme trop acide pour être dégustée, le poison qui la compose n'est que plaisir sur la langue.

Je vois encore tes larmes alors que tes lèvres hurlent mon nom. Tu voulais le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Robin, l'aurais tu dis ? J'ai le sentiment que c'est trois mois auraient pu délivrer mon cœur de cette sphère infernal dans laquelle je suis prise depuis toujours. J'ai lutté en vain, contre nous. J'ai voulu rejeter ce qui m'aurait sauvé il y a longtemps mais l'espoir est là, tu as planté les germes d'un espoir éternel en moi et je sens encore tout cet amour entre nous, nous consumer lentement à distance comme un brasier mal éteint qui ne demande qu'à briller de mille feux à nouveau.

J'attends le jour où les formes de nos corps, s'uniront encore. J'attends le jour où tu redécouvriras avec cette même tendresse, ma peau frémissante sous tes doigts. Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal d'aimer, mon amour ? Dis le moi ? Tu m'as promis l'amour que je mérite, la liberté de ne plus retenir ma peine et de pouvoir perdre le contrôle entre tes bras. Comment puis-je te détester ? Je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser. Comme une enfant, je pleure le manque de ta main dans la mienne. Je pleure les rayons de ton sourire et la beauté de ses yeux qui m'ont fait redécouvrir le monde. Tu as chassé les ombres et les démons de mon passé, tu as ouvert les portes d'une renaissance à mon cœur.

J'étais enfin redescendue sur terre, le piédestal chancelant duquel je manquais de m'effondrer à tout instant, est bien loin. Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu m'as aimé, moi. Cependant, je n'ai plus le pouvoir de respirer sans toi et sans ma colère, que dois-je faire ? Je pouvais voler près de toi, seulement si tu me donnais l'impulsion et la confiance d'ouvrir mes ailes. Depuis ton départ, je suis bloquée au sol et les nuages noirs qui planent au-dessus de mon destin, ne font qu'assombrirent mes lendemains. J'étais le phénix des eaux les plus clairs. Sans toi, je me sens couler lourdement, je nous abandonne, Robin.

Je rends les armes. Continue à nous aimer, je t'en prie.

Adieu, mon tendre voleur.

Ton âme sœur. »

**Note auteur : Alors qu'il rend visite à la tombe de son fils dans le 401, Rumpelstiltskin dépose une petite enveloppe près de la stèle mortuaire.**

« Mon garçon,

Il n'est et ne sera d'homme plus fier de son enfant, que le vieux lâche que je suis. Mon brave Bae, je t'offre le repos éternel et te demande de bien vouloir pardonner ton père. Sois en certain, pas un jour ne passera sans que je pense au courage dont mon garçon a fait preuve. Suis les étoiles, réalise tes plus beaux rêves et envole-toi. Tu as payé le prix de notre espoir à tous.

De ton père, qui ne cessera jamais de vouloir te retrouver, mon fils. »

**Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques mots. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
